We will support up to 50% of body wt via an overhead harness as we systematically train acutely hemiplegic patients on a treadmill to walk at increasingly more functional speed. Patients will be randomly assigned w/ stroke to traditional IP therapy vs traditional therapy plus Body wt supported treadmill training and continue this as the OP approach when feasible for 12 weeks. We will evaluate consequences of these interventions w/ kinematics, EMG, temporal, and kinetic measures during overground walking.